Children Universe
by ilovecookies2000
Summary: Connie is pregnant and Steven is extremely happy, but when the baby is born, he finds it hard to balance giving attention to his child, and his duty as a crystal gem.


Connie put the pregnancy test on the sink to let it rest so it could calculate the results. She didn't have her period in at least one and a half month, that's what encouraged her to do the test. But now she was slightly scared. What if she really was pregnant? What if Steven wouldn't accept it? How would her parents react?

Sure, she knew that this would happen sooner or later, She had been married to Steven for at least two years now and she was 23, his reaction wouldn't be that bad... Right?

The beeping of the pregnancy test snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the test which was still on the sink, she couldn't see the result from where she was standing so she had to walk over. She considered running out without looking so Steven or another gem would find it. But she knew she couldn't just do that...

She build up courage by taking a deep breath and walked to the sink. She looked at the screen and saw a +-sign. She was pregnant...

She started smiling happily and grabbed the test, she cleaned it before walking out of the bathroom. "Steven!" She called out but there was no answer.

She walked to the kitchen to get some food, they were probably out on a mission, she sighed. that is the biggest downside of having Steven as a husband, he's on missions often. Of course she didn't complain, it was his job after all.

Now it was different though. She needed to tell him this and she was nervous. How long was it going to be before he would get back? And what if he came back poofed? She couldn't wait for another week before he got back.

She saw a sticky note on the fridge and grabbed it.

It had Steven's handwriting:

My dearest Connie,

I'm on a mission once again,

But don't worry, it isn't dangerous!

We left Peridot behind for your company.

Much love,

Steven.

She smiled, since she moved in with Steven and the other gems, they would always leave someone behind to keep her company, she complained at first but was glad they thought about her.

She looked around to find the green haired gem and found her sitting on the couch. Watching camp pining hearts once again. She smiled and poured herself a cup of tea and sat down next to Peridot. She didn't look up "oh! Hi Connie!" She said still fixed on the tv. Connie looked at the show she was watching, she didn't really get the hype of it... "Shouldn't you be watching this with Lapis?" She asked looking at Peridot who shrugged. "Nah, this is season five, we are already at season 9..." She said.

Connie sighed and continued watching the show with the green gem while thinking about when Steven would come home. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she fished it out.

Steven has sent you a photo

She opened the message and saw a picture of Steven taking a selfie, they were in the strawberry fields and Pearl was walking around with Garnet in the background.

He had taken a picture of himself with Amethyst and Lapis, all three of them had strawberries in their noses. Connie giggled and looked at it. This was her husband, probably one of the sweetest persons alive. He would be happy that they were having a child. She was sure of it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Peridot took the phone from her and looked at the picture and snorted. "Peridot, can I have my phone back please?" She asked smiling and Peridot nodded quickly. "Yeah! Sorry!" She said and handed her back her phone.

Connie quickly sent back a laughing emoji and put her phone back in her pocket.

Something fell on the ground... Peridot looked at the pregnancy test which was now on the ground it must have fallen out of her pocket when she put her phone away. Peridot picked it up before Connie could. "What's this?" She asked looking at Connie. Connie snatched it away from Peridot... "I'll tell you later..." She said not wanting to explain the birds and the bees to the small gem.

"But I want to knoooow!" She whined

"Peridot..."

"Pleeeeaaasssseee?" She whined

"No, Peridot"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseeeee!"

"Fine, but you need to promise not to tell anyone!" Connie said sighing.

Peridot nodded and turned off the tv and sat down in front of her.

Connie sighed, "when humans want children, the child has to grow in the belly of the mother... If it has grown enough, the baby will get out. She said not saying how the baby gets there... And that's the mistake she had made... A fatal mistake.

Peridot's eyes widened. "You ate a baby?" She asked shocked.

Connie raised an eyebrow and was about to protest but was interrupted by the warp pad activating. Steven was there.

Peridot ran over to Steven and hid behind his leg. "I'm so happy that you are here!" She shouted and Steven looked at her confused. "What happened?" He asked Peridot who was clinging his leg.

"She ate a baby!" Peridot shouted pointing at Connie.

Steven looked confused for a second before realizing... Then he just stood there, frozen with his mouth and eyes wide open. "Steven?" Connie asked concerned. She was suddenly scared again that he wouldn't like it... But before she could ask something else, his expression of shock turned into an expression of extreme happiness, she didn't see it often, the one time she had seen it before, was when they got married. He started laughing loudly and ran over to her and twirled her around happily. Connie started giggling. She knew everything was fine.


End file.
